dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
World Tournament Saga
} |- !bgcolor= | !bgcolor= | |} The World Tournament Saga is the twelfth saga in the anime Dragon Ball Z. This saga consists of ten episodes which occur after the Great Saiyaman Saga and before the Babidi Saga. The saga follows the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament (Tenka'ichi Budôkai), and concentrates on minor Dragon ball Z characters along with some major competing in the tournament. The saga only shows about half the tournament with the rest seen in the following after Babidi Saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1993. In the U.S. it aired in 2001. This is part of US Season Seven Major characters *Son Gohan *Son Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Kuririn *Son Goten disguised as Mighty Mask *Videl *Chibi Trunks disguised as Mighty Mask *East Kaioshin *Kibito *Spopovitch *Android 18 *Mr. Satan Supporting Characters *Bulma *Chi Chi *Yamcha *Muten-Rôshi *Oolong *Pu'ar *Ox King *Marron *Pintar *Kilah *Jewel Saga Summary The story continues on from the Great Saiyaman Saga. The World Tournament Saga follows many of the Z Fighters along with minor characters competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goten and Trunks also enter the tournament even though they must resort to disguising as one person known in the tournament as Mighty Mask since they fall under 16 year of age or older requirement for the junior division. Goku who is still technically dead from the previous saga is granted permission to spend one day on Earth in order to compete in the tournament. The Z fighters easily make it to the main tournament matches which are as follows: *1. Kuririn versus Pintar *2. Piccolo (under the alias " Ma Junior") versus the Supreme Kai (under the alias "Shin") *3. Videl versus Spopovitch *4. Gohan versus Kibito *5. Mr. Satan versus Android 18 *6. Goku versus Vegeta *7. Mighty Mask versus Killah *8. Jewel versus Yamu. Kuririn comes out victorious from his match with Pintar. Piccolo is matched against the mysterious Mr Shin. Seemingly terrified Piccolo withdraws from the match telling Goku and the others that he believes Mr Shin is actually the Supreme Kai. Videl steps up to fight the muscle bound Spopovich next who brutally beats her, nearly to death. After rushing her to the hospital Gohan steps into the ring against Kibito who demands that he transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Upon doing this Gohan is assaulted by Spopovich and Yamu who drain his energy and then fly off. Shin reveals himself as the East Supreme Kai (although he is now the only Supreme Kai due to the deaths of all the others) and tells them of the wizard Babidi's plan to resurrect the evil Majin Buu. Yamu and Spopovich were two of his minions and in order to restore Buu they must collect large amounts of energy. Supreme Kai intended to give them just that so that they would lead him to Babidis ship. Kibito heals Gohan and they (along with Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Supreme Kai, and Kuririn) fly off after Yamu and Spopovich. DVDs *World Tournament - Junior Division (195-197) *World Tournament - The Draw (198-200) *World Tournament - Blackout (201-204) FUNimation's Season Set *(Only available on DVD Soon) *Dragon Ball Z Season Seven - (195-230) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (10 episodes) *210. The World Tournament *211. Trunks vs. Goten *212. Best of The Boys *213. Big Trouble, Little Trunks *214. Who Will Fight Who? *215. Forfeit of Piccolo! *216. A Dark and Secret Power *217. Videl is Crushed *218. Identities Revealed *219. Energy Drain Edited Version (10 episodes) *195. The World Tournament *196. Trunks vs. Goten *197. Best Of The Boys *198. Big Trouble, Little Trunks *199. Who Will Fight Who? *200. Forfeit Of Piccolo *201. A Dark And Secret Power *202. Videl Is Crushed *203. Identities Revealed *204. Energy Drain Category:Dragon Ball sagas